


Fanart : After Vendetta / Chreon kiss

by LittleZion



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fan Art, M/M, Manga & Anime, Movies & TV, Pining, chreon, digital, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: ChreonChris Redfield x Leon S KennedyBecause you're the one who keep me safe.





	Fanart : After Vendetta / Chreon kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Chreon  
> Chris Redfield x Leon S Kennedy  
> Because you're the one who keep me safe.


End file.
